Yusuke Fujisaki
Yūsuke Fujisaki (藤崎 佑助), or Bossun (ボッスン), as he is more commonly called, is the leader of the Sket Dan. Backstory On his fifteenth birthday, Yūsuke discovered that he was not truly related to his mother, Akane, and his sister,Rumi. His biological parents were Akane's close friends Haru and Ryōsuke, who were both involved in separate car-related accidents on the day of his birth. His mother died shortly after he and his twin brother Sasuke were born, and his father died to save a child in the street. Not certain how to handle this new information and the idea that he was utterly without blood relatives, Yūsuke ran away from home and wandered around aimlessly. After meeting Taisuke, who had been the child his father saved, Yūsuke received the present that Ryōsuke had meant to give to Haru after the birth. The letter inside, written to the then-unborn children, talked about how they should help other people. However, angry that his father's mentality had resulted in the man's death, Yūsuke flung down the letters and claimed that he would only live for himself. After watching some upperclassmen bully a student his age, he discovered that he had truly inherited his parents' blood because he couldn't resist stepping in to help (the student was later revealed as Tsubaki) - though he ended up being beaten himself. Later, after having accepted his circumstances, he returned home and continued to live with Akane and Rumi, stating that they are the only family he has ever known. Appearance Bossun has messy dark hair that curls upward on either side, above his ears. He is almost always seen wearing a red, horned Poppman cap and goggles. His most common outfit consists of a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up over a blue-and-white shirt of his own design which has the word SKET across the front, blue knee-length shorts, black bands on both ankles, and a pair of sandals. He wears wristbands on both wrists - one with red, white and blue stripes and the other with the Sket Dan symbol on black. Attached to his shirt are several pin buttons. He has a wide range of facial expressions, most notably his "embarrassed" face, where he purses his lips comically. Personality Bossun is particularly know for his enthusiasm in helping others, and he is quite optimistic and righteous. Bossun will do anything to get the request done and right, even if it causes him humiliation and embarrassment. Despite that he is weak and cries easily, he will fight to protect his friends from danger. Major Story Arcs For plots centering on Sket Dan requests, see Requests. For alternate universe plots, see Alternate Universe Stories. Gachinko Vivage Battle Bossun and his gang enter the Gachinko Vivage tournament to win Moe's "3" lip feature. Though, Bossun, his gang, Roman, and Shinzō have to defeat the Kaimei Student Council. After a furious clash between the Sket Dance and the Student Council, Bossun and Sōjirō begin their match, Pixie Garden. Before they begin, Sōjirō proposes a wager. If Bossun loses, the Sket Dan will have to disband. If Sōjirō loses, he will resign his presidential duty. During the match, Bossun feels the pressure when Sōjirō manages to outwit him. Bossun taps into his concentration mode and recalls all the cards Sōjirō used. He calls out Sōjirō's second-to-last card as the Pixie, but Agata turns the card over, revealing a Blue Star. Sōjirō explains that he knew Bossun's ability and predicted that he would use it. Sōjirō tells Bossun that he overlook one thing. Bossun realizes that the very first card that Sōjirō played was actually the Pixie. After Bossun and his gang hold a farewell party, Sōjirō arrives and tells Bossun to stay as Sket Dan's leader. Sōjirō explains that he wanted to up the stakes to make things interesting. Kaimei Rock Festival Bossun wonders why Hime practices on her guitar in which she says that the Kaimei Rock Festival has started and it is showed that Hime and Switch joined bands which left Bossun without a band since he doesn't know any instrument to play. After days has passed, Hime agrees to teach Bossun on some basics on a bass and eventually learns how to play it skillfully and even gets invited to a band finally in which he sends a message to the Student Council that he would await their battle in the Rock Festival. Throughout his practice in the music room, he meets Sagisaki who Rumi states that is a violinist prodigy. After sometime, both become close in which Sagisaki helps Bossun in the tunes of his guitar, Bossun also notes that Sagisaki doesn't have that much confidence in her skills in which he encourages her. Then, the bands that Hime and Switch joined disbanded due to some reasons. Because of that, Bossun gloats that he still has a band, but later it is revealed that the 'Sket Bomber's' drum-mist got injured so it also disbanded. With that, Bossun has an idea of starting its own band, called 'The Sketchbook'. At the festival, he hopes to see Sagisaki watch him play and at the ending of the first song his band played, Sagisaki arrived. He performed another song, which he dedicated to Sagisaki. The song was originally by the 'Pillow's' in which Sagisaki goes into tears and Bossun at the end successfully changes her mind to follow her dream and go to Germany. Defeat the Fortune Teller In their clubroom, Himeko enters Bossun's birthday in her cellphone to predict Bossun's fortune. Her prediction is that Bossun will die. When Himeko brings up Himiko Minakami's divination, Bossun witnesses Switch going off in a rant. Then, Bossun and Switch follow Himeko to see the Occult Club. Over at the Occult Club, Bossun observes Reiko reading Switch's fortune. He and Himeko are concerned when Reiko asks Switch to purchase a charm. Bossun asks Reiko to let them meet up with Himiko personally. At Himiko's office, Bossun, Switch, Himeko, and Reiko are greeted warmly by Himiko. Without much ado, Switch conveys his opinions about her fortune-telling and makes Himiko irritated by his speech. She then challenges Bossun and the others to prove who's wrong by telling Bossun's fortune at her seminar three days ahead. Bossun accepts the challenge. At their way back home, Bossun tells Switch that they can only rely on Switch knowledge. Three days later, the three and Reiko attends Himiko's seminar. After Switch points out Himiko's fortune telling is a fraud, Himiko has Bossun come up, so she can read his past life, just as she had promised. Moments later, Himiko has gathered every detail of Bossun's past and his secret twin brother. Then, Bossun yells that she is wrong and takes off his hat. It turns out that Tsubaki was impersonating Bossun. Bossun then comes from behind the curtain and exposes her trick. After everyone storms out of Himiko's seminar out of anger, Reiko thanks them all because they have opened her eyes. Switch gives her an advice which only starts another argument between them. Tsubaki comments on how weird their relationship is, but Bossun tells him that that is their relationship. You've Got Mail! Shinzō visits Sket Dan and introduces an e-mail feature on his phone. Bossun seems to have no interest, but Shinzō insists that Bossun will definitely become addicted and finally Bossun uses Shinzō's account, 'Samurai' to get started. He then gets an e-mail friend named 'Pudding-san' and starts sending e-mails to each other. After some e-mails Bossun realizes that he really becomes addicted to it. Meanwhile, Himeko gets addicted to exchanging e-mails. Unbeknownst to her, she is chatting with Bossun. After many e-mails sent between each other, the two begin wondering how does their pen pal friend look like and make an appointment to meet. In the park square, Himeko arrives first with her blonde hair dyed black. When Bossun arrives a few minutes later, the two are shocked to see each other. After some time arguing, the two finally realize that their e-mail friend is someone they already know well. In the end, the two find it hard to delete all of their e-mails. School Trip Rhapsody Bossun and his friends in the same grade are going to have a school trip at a ski resort that located in Niigata. On their way there Himeko gets nausea and Chuuma sensei offers her medicine from his medic box. However, his medic box isn't just contained nausea medicine but also contains some medicines he invented. One of the medicine can exchange two humans soul and it hasn't tested yet so Chuuma asks Bossun and Tsubaki to test it. Unfortunately the medicine gets mixed and the three of them drank wrong medicine. It was supposed to be Bossun and Tsubaki who exchange body but Himeko drank the wrong medicine causing her to exchange body with Bossun. Chuuma promises the three he will soon invented the antidote soon after they arrive. Chuuma, however, drinks a medicine that makes the consumer feels useless and couldn't make the antidote. Bossun and Himeko get panic because they will stay like that in a whole three days. Due to their body exchange, they never been apart but Himeko feels lonely when Bossun (as Himeko) takes photo session with Himeko's friends. Seeing this chance, Saaya that doesn't know Bossun and Himeko exchanged bodies asks Himeko to come along with her to talk about something. Later in a less crowded place Saaya asks what does Bossun think about Himeko which shocked Himeko. The confused Himeko then tries to answer 'just like Bossun' and after the talk, they separates. In the night, the two can't sleep well in the opposite gender room so they decide to sleep together in Chuuma's room. Himeko then tells Bossun about her conversation with Saaya which surprised Bossun. He says to Himeko that he never thinks about his feelings toward Himeko before,'' until now. After that long night, they spend the rest of the trip with having fun. Back at school, they finally can drink the antidote, but it turns out that they again, drank the wrong medicine. Trouble Travel Bossun, Switch and a group of male classmates plan to go on a camping trip with Remi's brother Shin during Golden Week. However, when Remi manages to break Shin's car, the trip is cancelled and the Sket Dan end up traveling to Osaka instead, as per an invitation from Himeko's old friend Sumire. However, when Himeko discovers that Sumire is being extorted by an ex-boyfriend, she secretly goes to confront him and ends up kidnapped. As soon as Bossun and Switch realize this, they figure out Himeko's location and go to rescue her. Things get serious when her kidnappers turn out to be a gang who ambush Bossun and Switch and knock them unconscious before tying them up. Though the pair are able to free themselves, Switch is attacked soon after and it's up to Bossun to rescue Himeko on his own. Using his slingshot and concentration mode, he takes out the gang members one by one until coming face-to-face with their leader, Tsune, who has Himeko captive. Tsune manages to rid Bossun of his remaining ammo, and the latter ends up shooting a takoyaki ball as a result. Using Tsune's momentary distraction, Bossun punches him in the face. After he unties Himeko, she suddenly hugs him with relief and he finds himself at a loss as to how to respond - hesitating to return the hug. At the end of Golden Week, Sumire comments to Switch on the relationship between Bossun and Himeko before seeing the trio off. Last Dance When Ryusei Ichimaru plans to shut down the culture festival for Kaimei High School, Bossun makes a bet with the director. Ryusei has his son, Yuuki Ichimaru, participate in Bossun's festival. If Yuuki is happy with the culture festival, Ryusei will allow Kaimei High School to continue to host the culture festivals in the future. If Bossun fails, Bossun will get expel. Special Abilities *'Concentration Mode': Bossun is able to utilize an extraordinary level of perception when he equips his goggles and mentally recalls relevant facts to the problem at hand. His perceptiveness is so keen that he can even make out distant sounds in the background of a phone call. This level of concentration also makes him an excellent shot with the pachinko ball slingshot he uses as a weapon. After using this ability, he often ends up taking deep breaths like a diver resurfacing. *'Artistic Talent': He is, comically, an extraordinary artist - both in 2-dimensional and 3-dimensional form, as evidenced by his stints making origami and figurines. His fellow club members have joked that his artistic talent is a strange one for a manga protagonist. *'Vocal/Facial Impressions': He is able to do spot-on impressions of various characters and Japanese celebrities, such as comedian Rakutarō Sanyūtei and baseball player Eiji Bandō. Relationships *'Himeko:' His relationship with Himeko is complicated - they aren't lovers, but undeniably more than friends. In the 'School Trip Rhapsody' arc, Bossun even says himself that he has never thought about his feelings towards Himeko, though he later said "''until now". At one point, when he suspects that Himeko is dating Katō, he becomes irritated whenever he sees them together. He is like his father who referred to Haru as a friend. In one scene where Yusuke talks to Chuma about Remi's love, he thinks back to Himeko and him sleeping in the futon together. And in the Trouble Travel arc where Himeko was captured, he noticed that everytime Himeko was in danger, he'd always lose his "cool" and went berserk though he did not yet realize anything at that time. In other hand, as noted by Switch, Bossun and Himeko are unseparated bokke and tsukkomi partner. *'Roman Saotome': Due to her Otome Filter, Roman falls in love with Bossun from first sight without actually knowing it was him. After Bossun saves her from being hit by a truck, Roman is forever smitten by Bossun who she calls, "my prince." *'Saaya Agata:' At first, Saaya abuses Bossun verbally due to her inability to deal with boys. Bossun helps Saaya out with her tsundere problem, and during this time, she begins developing romantic feelings for him. Bossun remains oblivious to Saaya until the School Trip Rhapsody arc, and when Himeko asked him of what he thought of Saaya, he said that she was only just a friend to him. Though, she eventually confessed to him, but Bossun is not interested in a romance. *'Sasuke Tsubaki:' They view each other as rivals and end up fighting or arguing whenever they meet. Despite this, they do have some brotherly moments and, as others have noted, they are actually more alike than they'd admit. Since discovering their relationship as twins, they are more apt to asking each other for advice or assistance, but they usually require a push from their respective club/council members. Trivia *Shinohara states that Bossun's surname is a combination of the character "fuji" (藤) from Fujiko F. Fujio and the character "saki" (崎) from Hayao Miyazaki. His first name comes from the musician Yūsuke Chiba. *Bossun's hat, given by Himeko is from their (his and Himeko) favorite anime "Poppman" while his goggles was given by Switch, is from their (his and Switch) favorite robot anime. *Bossun is right-handed and the first kanji of his name consists of the radical 右, which means "right." *Bossun states that he has no problem with his grades since he's good at memorizing except for math. *During the Quiz Society's Battle Q, where the Student Council were forced to participate, Bossun makes a guest appearance under the alias "Bosshuuton" which literally means "incorrect" in Japanese. Quotes *'To Himeko:' "I would never betray a friend. So who the hell cares if somebody betrayed you once, huh?!! I'm not like that!" [8] *'To Akane:' "I'm alive through the help of a lot of people. I'm here now because you're here, mother. I'm glad you became my parent. I'm really lucky." Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Twin/Clone Category:Genius Category:In Love Category:Weaklings Category:Siblings Category:Leaders Category:Orphans